


Parking Tickets Are Better Than Lottery Tickets

by svenska_fiskar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenska_fiskar/pseuds/svenska_fiskar
Summary: Momo's 7 parking tickets are her one-way ticket to finding love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot, but then I got carried away with writing and it became way too long, so I've decided to split it up into a multi-shot. It's just an excuse to write some fluffy, domestic MiMo scenes. And to make up for the last angsty piece of writing. Some parts may be inaccurate or unrealistic, but I've decided to only focus on MiMo together. I don't remember how this idea came to be, but I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it.

"We've decided that you are the perfect fit as our Communications Manager at White Eclairs. You've got the job."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Jung! I promise I will work hard!"

"You're welcome, Momo. And call me Jessica. See you Monday at 9 AM."

Momo was thrilled to finally land a higher paying job to pay for her mortgage on her new condo. The downside was, the company location was 30 miles out from her house so she would be forced to drive. But that was a decent tradeoff for nearly twice the increase in pay.

Monday came around and it was the first day at her new job. The travel out to the company headquarters was a quite the long drive; she learned on the day of her interview that it was nearly an hour. But it was tolerable as long as she continued to think about the pay increase and all the money she will be racking in soon.

She had arrived at the location early, after all, it was her first day. She made several rounds to try to find free parking, but every street within a half-mile radius only had metered parking and the free, all-day parking spots were taken. She settled for a metered spot near her office and got out to check the fee.

"25 cents per hour, maximum 4 hours. Not bad at all." She reached into her purse to grab several of quarters to feed into the parking meter. She just needed to remember to come out and reload the machine.

A whole orientation and a countless number of introductions took a better part of the day. By the time she settled down at her new desk and her first day of work had ended, she had remembered something she didn't do.

"Oh shit! I forgot about the meter!"

She ran out of the building and around the corner to her spot to see two parking tickets on her windshield and a tow truck coming. She quickly got in and begged the tow truck not to tow her car away with her inside it.

Momo really wasn't sure if this new job was a blessing or a curse.

\--

The next day Momo got carried away with the fast-paced operations of the company, getting trained, receiving work left and right, and still trying to remember half the people she met on the previous day. Though, the one particular person that she did, without a doubt, remembered was Sana. The CEO's assistant practically squealed and talked her ears off when she found out they were both from the same region in Japan.

When she was able to catch a break from work and the blabbermouth, she stole a glance at her clock and realized she forgot about the meter again. She sprinted out to her car immediately, hoping she wouldn't have two new tickets waiting for her.

It just so happened that her meter's time was about 10 minutes expired, but she already saw a meter maid opening her ticket book, pen in hand and ready to mark up the ticket.

"Hi! I'm sorry, but I-I can pay for the meter now!" she panted, trying to catch her breath from running full speed on heels.

"Your time expired," the meter maid tapped on the meter.

The meter maid was young. Very young. She couldn't have been more than a year older than Momo judging from her soft features. She had a bunch of moles dotted on her face like someone had sprinkled pepper on it.

"Yeah, but can you give me a break? It's my first week at work and I keep forgetting."

The cool disposition of the meter maid could not be moved.

"Well, you should be more responsible. Then I wouldn't have to write you up two days in a row."

"So you're the meter maid who issued me my tickets yesterday? And you had to call for a tow truck?!"

The young woman finished writing a third ticket and handed it to Momo. "It's parking enforcement officer for you."

"Parkin– what the! Hey!" Momo yelled after the strict meter maid, who did not turn around or seem to care.

How could such a beautiful, terrible meter maid be so ruthless?

For the rest of the day at work, Momo's co-workers stayed as far as possible and didn't bother her about work. Even Sana, who was usually bubbly around Momo avoided her office, for the Communications Manager was fuming so much that one could practically see the fire in her eyes.

\--

On the third day, Momo set up the alarm on her phone so that when did go off, it will be the exact time it expired. Being as naive as she was, she figured there was no chance that the meter maid would be right on the dot when the meter's light blinked red.

She walked out to her parking spot and saw the same parking enforcement officer once again, checking the meter two cars behind her own. Fearing the woman would reach her own car faster than her, she rushed over right on time. Momo smirked and stuck her tongue out childishly at the parking inspector. The latter disregarded her immature behavior and proceeded to check the timer on Momo's meter.

"Are you going to pay? It's expired."

"Duh. I just need to get my coins."

Momo reached into her blazer pocket, front pants pocket, fake butt pockets, but could not find a single coin.

"Hold on, they're in my car," she said, unlocking the vehicle.

The emotionless parking attendant patiently stood in front of the meter.

Momo supported herself with one knee on her driver's seat as she dug around the glove compartment, the bottle holders, underneath the car mats, the front seat pockets. Her search turned up fruitless, considering all she found were some lint and food wrappers tucked away under her seat.

"Crap."

"Having trouble?"

The sudden voice from the meter maid spooked her, causing her to hit her head on the ceiling of the car. She could not believe that the woman was still there.

"Ow..." Momo rubbed the injured area on her head. "I'm not having trouble. Why don't you go check the other meters? Don't meter maids usually skip the ones with the driver in the car?"

"First of all, you're not sitting in your car. Second, only the lazy ones do that. Third, I can still technically write you up since it is clearly expired. But, I have enough time during my shift to wait for you and finish my route."

Wow. Momo was in disbelief of this savage meter maid. Weren't government workers supposed to be lazy? Why was she so uptight for!

"Well?" The woman tapped her foot.

Stupid tyrant meter maid with her cute face and her cute moles.

Momo continued to hunt around in her car and practically turned the entire contents inside out and still failed to even find half a coin. She sighed in defeat and slumped in her seat.

The meter maid wrote up a ticket, walked over to where Momo was resting and slapped it onto her hand. Momo closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

"Meter witch," Momo mumbled under her breath.

The meter maid's laugh came as a surprise to Momo, causing her to open her eyes to trace the source. She didn't think the cold, uptight woman had a single funny bone in her. In fact, it sounded like a genuinely playful laugh and definitely not something Momo would mind hearing again.

"That's it? I've heard worse." The meter maid continued off on her route, but not without a small "blockhead" thrown back at Momo.

Momo looked back at the ticket in her hand and groaned.

God, this first week of work was starting to cost her a handful of expensive dinners.

\--

On Thursday, Momo was extra prepared. She made sure to bring a bag of coins, set her phone alarm to go off 10 minutes before her meter and to top it off, she was going to show the meter maid, right in front of her face, that she won't be writing any more tickets for her!

"I'll show her who the real boss is!"

"On your fourth day at work and you're already after me?" Jessica appeared right behind her, arms crossed.

Momo whipped her head around, shaking her hands nervously. "N-no I didn't mean you, Jessica!"

Her boss hummed skeptically. "Just make sure you're not treating our clients and investors like this."

Momo ensured Jessica walked away and was out of earshot before continuing with her plans.

"Alright, this time, I will seriously show that dumb meter Nazi who is in control. And she almost got me in trouble with my boss," she spoke in a hushed tone.

She was for sure going to laugh in the face of her tormentor and she was excited.

Unfortunately, the meter maid did not show up that day, despite Momo standing around, ready to mock her. Instead, a different, much older, traffic warden was on patrol. The man smiled and thanked Momo as she dropped some coins into the meter. All that planning and anticipation of sweet revenge was for nothing.

She won't admit it, but Momo kind of missed her usual routine of badgering a certain pretty parking meter bully.

\--

It was finally Friday, which meant it was almost the weekend. And the weekends were the best because Momo wouldn't get any more tickets since she won't be driving out here. It was also very nice because Fridays at work were more casual and everyone else was in a more relaxed mood. Maybe except for Sana with her giggle fits.

This time, Momo had not forgotten to set up her alarm for the meter. But she had a meeting with Jessica that ran late, which forced her to break out into another dash.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't write that ticket!" Momo once again sprinted over in a very disheveled state. At this rate, she might as well be training for the Olympics.

"It's my job. Are you telling me not to do my job?"

"No! I know it's your job. But can't you spare me just this once? What if I paid you 20 bucks?"

"That's bribery and against the law."

"Okay, okay scratch that. But please don't give me another ticket. This whole month has been nothing but hits against my paycheck. I was hoping that my new job would assist my financials, but now I'm struggling to even pay for parking." She shuffled around in her pockets for a bunch of change and displayed them flat on her palm. "Look, I have coins this time!" She fed the meter hurriedly.

The meter maid's features softened at her explanation, only in the slightest. She sighed.

"I've never met such a forgetful person like you." She put away the ticket book. "You're lucky I hadn't written anything yet."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you've finally seen the light!" She grabbed the meter maid's hand in gratitude, causing the latter to blush in surprise. Momo was not expecting that response from the cold-hearted parking official and quickly let go.

"Ah, sorry about that."

"It's fine." She mumbled. "By the way, if you don't want to keep rushing out here to pay on time, there's an app you can download to pay wirelessly on this meter."

"An app? Oh, I'm not that tech savvy..."

"Here, let me see your phone. Do you have data for me to help you download it?"

"Yeah."

The meter maid downloaded the app and showed Momo how to set up an alarm on it and how to pay and reload. She helped her pay for 4 hours through the app, so Momo wouldn't have to feed the meter with her chump change. Momo was taken aback. The parking enforcement officer was surprisingly much nicer and very attractive up close.

"Wow, thanks! Technology is neat these days!"

The meter maid looked like she was fighting back a smile. "Okay, well now you don't have to put up with my bad attitude and I won't have to put up with your lame excuses. Blockhead." She mumbled the last word and left.

Momo smiled at the cute meter maid's spunk. It saddened her because now that she had the app, she wouldn't have the chance to see her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were going swell for Momo. She was getting the hang of work, the new app for the meter, and slowly getting used to chatterbox Sana. She was ultimately glad to stop receiving tickets and finally start saving money. But now that she was earning money, she still felt like there was an absence of something. Or someone.

The meter maid was on her usual rounds and saw a familiar black car. But this time, Momo was sitting in it and the meter was blinking green.

"Oh hey, you're here!" Momo greeted cheerfully.

"Didn't remember how to use the app?"

"No, the app is great! I won't ever have to worry or run out several times a day to pay now."

"Oh, then why are you sitting in your car?"

"I was waiting for you."

The meter maid coughed to hide her blush. "What for?"

"I didn't get a chance to know your name."

"Why? Are you going to report me?"

"No! Well, not anymore. You were really nice to me last time and even patiently walked me through the app. I think this could be grounds for a potential friendship."

Unexpectedly, the very cute meter maid became extremely cute when she displayed her timid smile, Momo thought.

"My name is Myoui Mina."

Still in her daze with half of her mind functioning, Momo replied, "I'm blockhead. I mean, I mean! I'm Hirai Momo!" She quickly corrected.

"Nice to meet you, blockhead Momo."

And now Momo was rewarded with an even better smile that showed Mina's gums, along with an incredibly cute giggle that trumped the first laugh she heard. And Momo was willing to do anything to get this woman to smile and laugh at her again.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally more responsible now."

"Y-yeah. Me too." What was wrong with Momo? Stuttering was not something the Communications Manager did.

"I need to run. I'll see you around." Mina flashed her another gummy smile and continued on her way.

Still in her stupor, Momo could not believe that the pretty meter maid wasn't against being friends with her. Not to mention, the girl was starting to warm up to Momo's charm.

\--

"Are you kidding me? It just expired!" A burly man was yelling in the street.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I've already started writing your ticket and it expired before you got back."

"The hell! I ain't paying for this shit!" The man was visibly upset, balling his fists. He looked like he was about to either deck Mina or push over her little car.

Momo quickly rushed over to the man to quell his anger. But he simply got more upset.

"Who the hell are you? This ain't your business!"

"Please, calm down. There's no need to yell at this young woman. She's just doing her job."

"I was literally at my car when it expired!" The man raised his voice even more, anger threatening to burst out of him.

"How about I pay for your ticket?" She turned to ask Mina, "how much would the ticket be?"

"70 dollars."

Momo reached into her purse and dug out some money from her wallet. "Here's $80. This should be more than enough to cover your ticket and even some additional meter time. Now can you please apologize for your tone towards her? She really is only doing her job."

The man was stubborn, but ended up apologizing in an upset mumble before driving off.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You were worried about me?"

"Yeah. I mean, now I understand why you need to appear more strict and stand your ground. Some people are pushy and mean. And they take advantage of you just because you look like a timid girl. And it's obviously his fault. I bet the meter expired long before..." Momo finally stopped rambling and noticed Mina slowly grinning. "What?"

"Nothing... Thanks again."

"Of course. I hate it when people pick on others."

"Hey um... when is your lunch break?"

"At lunchtime."

Momo internally chastised herself for such a dumb answer. Obviously.

Thankfully, if Mina was judging Momo's goofy answer, she didn't show it.

"Yeah, but everyone has a different lunch hour. If you're free for lunch today, can I treat you? For helping me just now, of course."

"Oh, I'm free! I could go to lunch any time! All I need to do is tell my boss lady," Momo said a little too eagerly.

It wasn't necessarily true. Since she was still new, she didn't have complete say in her own breaks just yet. But she was not about to tell Mina that because it would be dumb (even for her) to give up an opportunity like that.

"Okay. My lunch is at 12:30. Let's go to that Japanese restaurant on the corner of 5th Street?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you there!"

Mina smiled that beautiful, radiant smile that melted her heart as she waved goodbye. Momo was ecstatic at scoring a hangout with Mina, the stern, yet soft meter maid.

Surprisingly, they had a lot to talk about and found many things in common. Like how they both were avid coffee drinkers and couldn't live a day without it, but if Momo could give up coffee for a month in exchange for a date with Mina, she would.

They learned that they both enjoyed action movies the most and Mina's second choice would be horror, which Momo would never step a foot inside such a film. Though, she would be willing to risk a heart attack to go with Mina if she ever got the chance.

Both of them were completely engaged in their conversation and they were enjoying each other's company. Plus, Momo learned the most valuable fact: Mina was single.

Before they returned to their respective jobs, Momo was gathering up her courage as they both left the restaurant.

"That was a really nice talk. Maybe we can do it again some time?" Momo tried to sound as nonchalant about it as possible.

"Yeah, it was nice. I'll let you know when I'm free."

"Can I... can I have your number then? Just so we can line up our schedules, instead of me waiting in the car."

"You mean, you don't want to see me when I'm giving you a ticket?"

"I want to see you! Wait, but I don't want any tickets either!"

Mina chuckled softly, "I'm kidding. Here," She took out her pen from her breast pocket and held out her hand.

"Huh?" Momo was confused. Was she trying to write her up another ticket?

"My number. You said you wanted it."

Momo took out her phone for Mina.

"No, give me your hand."

"Wha–"

Mina didn't wait for Momo to finish asking her question and grabbed her wrist, holding her hand and scribbling her number on the backside of Momo's palm. The entire time, all Momo could do was stare at Mina's concentrated face and the feeling of her smooth hand cupping her own.

"I just like writing things, that's all."

If Momo's mind wasn't short-circuited, she probably would've snapped back with a "you mean like writing parking tickets?" or something of the sort. But nope, she certainly was not working right.

It was interesting. Momo was usually very confident, but this meter maid kept throwing her off. Not that she minded it one bit. Mina did things that were a bit out of character, nothing she would ever expect, and each time it was a very pleasant surprise.

\--

The two had been meeting up more often for lunch breaks on most days and occasionally Momo's break, in which they would just chat for a bit when Mina was on her shift. It was nice and all, but Momo had not found an opportunity to ask her to spend more time with her, without the restriction of work or expired meters.

That was, until Mina ended up surprising her again when she asked Momo to watch a movie that Friday. Momo didn't even have to think twice and instantly accepted.

But oh, how foolish Momo was for the sake of hanging out with Mina. She really didn't think that lying about loving horror movies would get her in trouble. Yet here she was in the theater, sitting side by side with Mina, who had revealed a little too late that she was dying to see the third installment of The Conjuring. Momo thought to herself that this was so not worth her own death.

And why would they need three different movies of this? Shouldn't it be enough to scare someone's pants off with just the first movie? But how could Momo complain, when she did make a silent vow that she would be willing to risk anything for a chance to go out with Mina? So she was going to have to suck it up either way because they weren't leaving until the movie ends.

"I'm so excited to see this! I've seen the first two and so far, I still like the first one the most."

"Oh... yeah. For sure," Momo tried to sound convincing. Mainly to convince herself.

"I'm so glad you like horror movies too. No one I know likes to watch them." Mina grinned happily and Momo decided it wouldn't be too bad. Plus, she got an extra point with Mina for being exceptional. It was going to be okay.

Nope, Momo was wrong again. The entire time the movie was rolling, she was fighting back her screams from the nightmare on screen. Even closing her eyes won't help, for the sounds were penetratingly loud.

Then, all of this suffering became worth it when Mina gripped her hand a few times during some of the jump scares in the movie. She forgot she was even in the theater, in the middle of a frightening film. All she could think of and feel was Mina's warm hand. It felt just like the first time she touched her hand. She only hoped that her hand wasn't too sweaty from her panic attacks.

By the time the movie ended and they were leaving the theater, Momo was practically a soulless zombie. Her spirit had left her in between all the heart attacks in a single 2-hour span. She walked Mina home, still trying to calm her racing heart from the scary movie. Or maybe from Mina's touch.

"Well, this is me."

Momo couldn't speak yet and instead, simply nodded.

"I really enjoyed the movie. Thanks for coming with me, even though you hated it." Mina brought her hand up to squeeze Momo's arm lightly.

"W-what are you talking about? It was good..."

Mina chuckled, a sweet sound to Momo's ears. "I know you didn't like it because your eyes were closed for half the movie."

"Oh... you found out."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for forcing you to watch it. But I'm really happy you didn't suddenly bail on me." Mina smiled reassuringly. "And thank you for walking me home. It was sweet of you." She slid her hand down to Momo's and swung their hands gently.

"Goodnight, Momo."

Good night indeed, Momo thought. Maybe this meant that Mina was interested in her. Maybe at last, she had a chance with her. And maybe this night was really worth it after all.

\--

Their next meetup was scheduled successfully without any scary movies. And Momo could not be any more grateful for that.

Dinner was at a quaint little Thai restaurant that Mina picked. They talked about everything from their day at work, to how Mina suspected her neighbor was secretly having an affair with another woman.

Being with Mina felt comfortable. There were no complaints, no worries, just deep heart-to-heart conversations that bring out all aspects of Momo. Especially the side where she would get extremely flustered, causing her to become mush in front of the younger woman.

But the night ended too soon for Momo. They were both enjoying each other's company immensely and it was a pity they didn't have more time. Momo drove Mina back to her place, then decided to walk Mina to her door only because she felt like that was the least she could do, since Mina insisted on paying. Definitely not because she wanted to delay their farewell or hoped for a hug.

Momo couldn't help but notice their hands nearly grazing and she wanted so bad to hold it and feel her in her hand again. But the walk to the door was too short before she was able to make a move.

"Thanks for bringing me home again."

"Thanks for paying for dinner."

Mina nodded. "You know, you didn't have to walk me to my door."

"But I wanted to."

A light pink color dusted Mina's cheeks as she smiled and bit her lower lip nervously. "Spending time with you is nice."

"Then maybe we should spend more time together soon."

"I'd like that a lot."

Momo couldn't help but mirror Mina's smile. She felt the silence and the tension building up and wasn't sure if she should make a move or–

"So... goodnight, Momo."

"Oh. Night."

Momo was about to turn around and walk away, but Mina coughed a little to catch her attention again. The younger woman shifted on her feet nervously, then lifted her arms slightly to imply she wanted a hug. Boy, was Mina cute when she was being shy.

The next moment went by so quick, Momo wasn't sure what exactly happened. They leaned in towards the same direction, which was awkward considering the fact that they ended up inches away from each other's face. It could have been her or Mina, or maybe the small gust of wind that nudged Momo forward, but before she knew it, the distance between them closed and lips met lips. They were kissing and Momo was enjoying the kiss much more than just the hug she had hoped for and Mina was returning her kiss with her hand on Momo's jaw and, oh god, was that a bit of tongue? And every thought was running at a million miles per hour in Momo's head.

That night, Momo couldn't sleep from her giddy thoughts of finally kissing Mina.

\--

Momo was so drained in the morning, not even her large cup of coffee could wake her up. She momentarily reflected on the kiss with Mina and thought that the fatigue was tolerable.

"Good morning, Momo!" Sana chirped.

Nevermind, it was no longer tolerable. Momo immediately winced at the loud woman. "Ugh, Sana, please lower your voice."

"But this is my normal volume."

"Exactly." She rubbed her temples.

"Well, I wanted to remind you of your meeting at 1 today. By the way, why are you so tired? Stayed up all night doing naughty things?" Sana snickered at her own joke.

Tired of her yapping, Momo demanded, "Sana, get out before I throw my stapler at you. And close the door behind you."

Sana wiggled her eyebrows as she left the office.

Momo closed her eyes briefly, relying on the alarm she had set for her car to wake her up. Even in her brief nap, she had dreamt of kissing Mina's soft lips again.

After what she thought was 15 minutes of dozing, she checked the time on her clock to realize she had overslept for over an hour. She quickly tried to open her app to pay, but realized she didn't remember her password. Once more, she bolted out of the building to her parking space.

Much to her dismay, she spotted Mina already drafting up another ticket.

"Forgot to use your app?"

"Forgot my password."

"Sorry, Momo."

"Aww, come on Mina," she whined. "I couldn't sleep a wink last night."

"You know the rules. Once it's down on paper, I can't take it back." She scribbled on the paper. Without looking up, she continued, "Why couldn't you sleep last night?"

"Umm..." Momo was not about to confess that she, as a grown woman, was so overjoyed about their kiss, she ended up flailing around in bed all night, replaying the kiss in her mind like a teenage girl.

Mina ripped the ticket out of her booklet and placed it gently in Momo's hand, squeezing it affectionately. She kissed Momo and caressed her cheek with her other thumb. "Try to get some sleep, okay? I don't want to worry about you."

Momo nodded dumbly, watching Mina drive off. Right when she thought she was no longer going to repeat the mindless mistake of forgetting to reload her meter, she received another ticket. Though, she can't say it wasn't partially enjoyable.


	3. Chapter 3

Momo really missed Mina. Those kisses got to her head and she was itching to see her and talk to her again. She decided to shoot Mina a text and see when she was available.

After several minutes of silence, Momo continued to focus on her work, occasionally glancing at her phone. Hours flew by until her alarm went off, reminding her to feed her meter. She unlocked her phone to see no new messages, at least not from the person she wanted to talk to.

So she took it upon herself to go out to her car and catch the cute meter maid herself. After all, her silly self was unable to gain access to her app so she was going to have to pay manually.

"Mina!"

"Hi, Momo." Mina smiled brightly and it still didn't fail to melt Momo's heart. "Here to see me, or feed the meter?"

"Mostly for you. Did you get my text?"

"You know I don't usually text during my job."

"Aww, still so uptight."

"Watch yourself, blockhead." Mina wagged her pen in Momo's face.

"You know I like you that way. So when are you free?"

"Tonight."

That was sooner than Momo expected, but she wasn't going to complain. She was just glad that Mina wanted to see her so soon too. "Sounds great, let's get Italian this time."

"Okay, I'll see you after work."

"Do I get anything before you leave?"

"You want a ticket?"

"No no no!"

"You're too easy." She held Momo's hand and leaned in for a kiss. It was as wonderful and dizzying as the previous kisses. Maybe even better if that was possible. Momo was so glad she waited around for Mina.

"Oh, so you have time to kiss me, but no time to reply to my texts?"

"You're right, I can't do this on the job. No more kisses."

Momo's jaw dropped. She really didn't mean it. And knowing Mina, she would take that seriously.

Mina giggled, "You really are too easy." She held Momo's cheek and pecked her lips. "I'll see you later."

God, Mina was playing with her heart so much, but in such a thrilling way.

\--

Dinner was amazing. Not so much the food, though it was delicious, but being with Mina was great. All those previous times during dinner, Momo really wanted to reach out across the table and hold Mina's hand. Now she actually got to do that and more.

"Do you want to get some... dessert back at my place?"

Momo was in the middle of putting her glass down, but suddenly lost her grip at the unexpected invitation. Her face turned red as she spilled all her water onto a passing customer and dropped her glass on the floor.

"Crap." She looked up at the person and he had on the nastiest scowl she had ever seen. "I-I'm so sorry!" Her face was burning like a thousand degrees. Partially from the huge mess she just made and mostly because Mina invited her over to her place. To have dessert. For dessert.

Mina surely wasn't embarrassed for she was laughing so much, it made Momo blush harder. Momo continued to profusely apologize to the man and he accepted it with clenched teeth after restaurant staff came over to assist.

Momo groaned, "how could you still be laughing at me like this?"

"Because you're a goof. All I meant was you should come over to try the macarons I made last night." Mina couldn't stop giggling.

"O-oh yeah. I know. It was just the timing."

"You are so cute."

Momo? Cute? Not nearly as much as her girlfriend across the table, she thought. However, she was willing to accept the humiliation if that meant Mina liked her more for it.

They headed back to Mina's place, but before they could even get fully in the door, Momo was on her like white on rice. They were kissing and Mina's cute little tongue was extra playful. But the moment was interrupted when she was suddenly shoved back.

"Wait, I was serious when I invited you over to try some of the macarons. I need your feedback."

Momo groaned in disapproval.

"Come on, you like food and you know so much about it."

"Okaayyy."

Mina dragged Momo to her kitchen and took out the cookies. She held one up to Momo's mouth. "This one is pistachio."

She took one bite and it was like her mouth was in heaven. Actually, the next best thing to heaven because her mouth was in heaven whenever it was tasting Mina.

"Wow, these are really delicious. I didn't know you could bake so well."

"Really?" Mina clapped her hands happily. "I've finally perfected these!"

"Can we continue where we left off now?"

"No, I need to bake more. It's for my best friend's birthday this weekend."

"She's more important than me now?" Momo pouted.

"You know that's not true." Mina kissed Momo and caressed her under the chin with a finger. "You can stay if you want, but I'll be busy baking."

"I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Hey," Mina stopped Momo in her tracks with her arms around her neck for an embrace. "Don't worry, I'll have more time for you soon. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. I have work early anyway."

"Goodnight, Momo."

"Goodnight, beautiful." Momo kissed her goodbye and grazed her nose against Mina's.

Mina didn't let go of Momo, but instead chose to place a delicate kiss on her lips again. And again. And then again.

It wasn't too bad that Momo had to leave so soon. Not when Mina was the one to delay her departure by hugging her tightly and showering her with shy kisses.

\--

Momo and Mina continued to go on official dates, holding hands, kissing before their goodbyes and goodnights, and hugging for what always felt like an eternity. Mina occasionally taught Momo how to cook at her place or talk about all the latest shows she binged on. Momo would talk about her favorite foods and restaurants and how they should try all these new places she had been dying to dine at.

They had even met each other friends and received approval from them. The two shared all parts of their lives and still couldn't get enough of each other. As Mina's best friend, Jeongyeon, liked to put it, they were "disgustingly cute."

Another week came and went with their usual meetups and texting, but now it was a Friday and Momo couldn't wait to go out with Mina for dinner. So when the parking enforcement officer rolled up in her meter maid vehicle, Momo was already sitting in the car, ready to see her.

"Hey!"

"Aren't you dressed a little too sexy for work today?"

"It's casual Friday."

"And you chose to dress up instead?"

Momo was wearing a sophisticated black dress that hugged all of her curves in the right places along with a pair of knee-high boots to complement her ridiculously voluptuous body. She noticed Mina gulping, eyes unable to focus anywhere else but her body.

"Well it's just that I have a hot date with this super cute meter maid after work and I'm kind of required to pick her up, so I don't have time to go home and change. Plus, I wanted to wear something nice for her."

Mina blushed at Momo's shameless flirting and it gets Momo excited, seeing her comment was able to fluster the young meter maid.

"If you're picking me up from my workstation, how am I supposed to change into something nice?"

"You don't need to change. I think you look really great in this uniform right now." Momo pulled Mina down by the collar into a deep, passionate kiss.

A loud car honk jolted them out of their kiss, as the man in it whooped and whistled.

Face flushed with embarrassment, Mina denied Momo a second kiss. "Okay, we need to stop. People are going to report me for misuse of company time."

"That guy was just having some fun, don't mind him," Momo puckered up and attempted to get one more kiss out of the woman, but Mina pushed her cheek away.

"I'll see you later for our hot date," Mina winked as she got back in her tiny three-wheeler and drove off to the next block.

Momo sighed dreamily, rubbing her cheek, "There she goes. My cute little meter maid."

\--

Momo suggested dining at a Brazilian steakhouse, though Mina strongly protested that it was unnecessarily expensive. Momo's reason was that since Mina had been paying for some of the meals, she deserved to go somewhere nice. Mina complained, saying it shouldn't even matter where they go, because she'll enjoy her time with Momo, regardless. Eventually, with enough persuading and charm, Mina relented.

After dinner, with a bit of fancy red wine in their systems, the two stumbled their way into Momo's newly furnished condo that overlooked the waterfront.

"Um, how much do you actually make to be able to afford this, but not a couple of parking tickets?"

"A couple? That was 6 tickets! I could have had 20 dinners!"

Mina laughed amusingly, a sound that Momo always adored. She looked extra cute with her rosy cheeks.

"I'm serious. It would've been delicious," Momo whined.

"Don't whine." Mina smiled and kissed her. She tasted sweet like the wine they had earlier. "How about I give you something else delicious?"

"What is it?" Momo innocently asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. But first, let's get rid of this," Mina slipped a strap off Momo's shoulder and kissed her smooth skin.

"You don't like this dress on me?" Momo teased, finally catching on.

"I like it on you, but I think I'll like it more off of you," Mina kissed her neck, causing Momo to whimper in anticipation.

"This is–" Momo groaned at a soft nip on her neck, "–so much more different than your daytime, meter Nazi self."

"Blame it on the alcohol."

"You only had one glass."

"I was trying to sing Jamie Foxx's song. And you're being too attractive right now," Mina breathed her wine infused breath on Momo's lips.

"Still in your flirty mood are you?"

"Do you like me like this? Or my usual uptight self?

"Hmm..." Momo tapped her finger on her chin as Mina peppered her with drunken kisses. "I like you both ways."

Mina slid the other dress strap off Momo and began massaging her shoulders, eliciting a pleasurable moan from the latter. After stripping her down to just her underwear, Mina gasped at the feeling of toned abs on her fingertips. She moaned in approval and continued to stroke the abdominal muscles, the tips of her fingers mischievously dipping under the waistline of Momo's underwear.

"Well, aren't you fit?"

"I like to work out. What can I say?"

"I'll give you a good workout, if you know what I mean."

"You're getting bolder," Momo chuckled at Mina's endearing, wine-influenced behavior. It was a cute sight to see Mina acting like this. She pulled Mina in by her belt loops, flush against her nearly naked self.

The younger woman fumbled with her shirt buttons trying to take her clothes off too so she could quickly feel Momo against her skin, but was abruptly stopped by a pair of hands.

"Wait, I like your uniform on you."

"So you want me to have sex with it on?"

"No, but can't you leave it on for a bit? It gives you this... authoritative look."

"You enjoy roleplay?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so. I want you to boss me around. You know, threaten to give me parking tickets and all," Momo giggled, poking fun at Mina's mundane job. The younger woman smacked Momo's arm for teasing her.

"But seriously, I want you to boss me around. You look so hot in that uniform, parking enforcement officer." Momo said the last three words seductively and tugged at the placket of Mina's button up shirt to pull her in for a heated liplock. She nipped at the younger woman's bottom lip and Mina parted her lips to allow Momo's tongue to explore her mouth. Mina's hands were daring and explored freely over Momo's exposed skin, squeezing and groping, making Momo moan into her mouth. They reluctantly separated in need of air.

"You don't seem the type to be submissive," Mina brushed her nose against Momo's then pecked her wet lips.

"Only for roleplaying. But in bed, I'd like to take control," Momo whispered in an irresistibly sultry way into Mina's ear.

Mina hummed. "We'll see about that." She swiftly reconnected their lips.

The two continued to stumble their way into Momo's bedroom, with a good deal of teasing and tongue action. Momo's little "roleplaying" didn't last long, for she was desperate to remove every piece of clothing after Mina managed to stimulate the right spots on her.

\--

Momo felt the girl next to her shift closer to her, nudging her side. She groaned and turned to drape an arm around Mina to bring their unclothed bodies even closer.

"Good morning," Mina said groggily.

"Morning," Momo mumbled sleepily into Mina's hair. It smelled nice even with a hint of sweat. "I didn't realize that this strict and cold meter maid could be that amazing in bed."

"And I didn't realize that such a confident blockhead could be a squealer."

Momo laughed. "But I really can't get over the way you rolled your hips—"

Mina quickly covered Momo's mouth with a hand and kissed her cheek. "Shh. This is embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? It's just us–"

"Shut it."

"I won't stop talking until you shut it properly. It was soooo–mmph"

Mina freed Momo's mouth with her hand, but shut it in the way Momo liked, though much softer than yesterday's hot, steamy kisses. They made out a bit more until Mina broke it off to get dressed for breakfast. Momo propped her elbow up to eye her up and down with reignited desire, reflecting on last night's sensual escapades.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"How can you be shy like this? What happened to naughty girl Mina from last night?"

"I told you, it was the wine."

"Lightweight."

"Blockhead," Mina leaned down give Momo a simple kiss, but it turned heated fast with the help of Momo's roaming hands and skilled tongue. So Mina abandoned all efforts to get dressed and gave in to satiate her other appetite.

\--

The two finally got dressed for breakfast and Mina cooked up some bacon and eggs with a side of avocado for the two of them. Momo sat at the dining table, ready to eat and admiring the younger woman. Momo felt content with everything at the moment, watching the meter maid cook as the morning sun shone on her.

At this heavenly sight, Momo realized she wanted to spend every waking minute with Mina and came to the conclusion that she was completely smitten with the younger woman.

"Tell me the first time you realized you liked me."

"Aren't you full of yourself," Mina stated as a fact more so than asked.

"No, I'm serious. You know, the moment you spoke to me in a softer voice was the moment I knew I would like you. I knew that you were the girl I wanted to date. What about you?"

Mina placed a kiss on Momo's temple at the same time as she put both their dishes on the table. The younger woman sat down next to Momo and stayed silent, perhaps deep in thought. Momo smiled at Mina, putting an arm around her shoulder and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"I think I first liked you when you accidentally introduced yourself as blockhead. It was charming."

"I feel like you see me as a joke," Momo pouted and Mina leaned in to kiss it away.

"No, that's what attracted me to you. I like your personality. You're funny and straightforward and you're always wearing your heart on your sleeve."

Momo wasn't convinced at all.

"But now that we're on this topic, there's a favorite moment of mine. Remember that time when were we on a date and you were passionately talking about your work? You sounded so ambitious and confident and I really liked that. Then the cherry on top was when you got nervous after I invited you over to my place for dessert, you probably thought it meant something else, and you knocked over your cup of water on someone. I think that cemented my decision to date you." Mina laughed so hard at the incident she had to hold her stomach.

"Oh god. Really? That was the defining moment??" Momo groaned at that embarrassing incident.

After calming down and wiping a tear away, Mina continued, "Yep. That was when I realized I wanted to be with you. I think you're most charming when you're caught off guard." Mina playfully tapped Momo's nose. "And I especially like it when I'm the one who does that to you."

Momo groaned in slight dissatisfaction from being such a mess for Mina.

"But I really like how you're always here for me. I'm glad you're my girlfriend." She caressed Momo's jaw with the back of her fingers.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't so dreadful for Momo to be like this. As long as Mina liked all of her.

"I'm glad I'm your girlfriend too." Momo's lips met Mina's warm ones and in this instance, her entire being was flooded with insurmountable feelings of euphoria. And now she knew she had made the right choice to chase after the sweet meter maid.


	4. Chapter 4

One day, Momo was feeling under the weather from overworking. She skipped work and didn't bother to eat anything, which resulted in an earful of scolding from her girlfriend. Mina was so concerned, she took half the day off to drive out and take care of her.

"Mitan," Momo called out in a singsong voice.

"Is that my nickname now?" Mina asked from the kitchen as she prepared food for a sick Momo.

"Yes, gorgeous."

"I'm surprised you're still able to flirt so much when you're sick."

"It's just that I really, really like you, Mitan." Momo was being extra clingy and affectionate due to Mina's pampering.

"I know, Momo. You've said it many times today," Mina said as she put the homemade chicken noodle soup on the nightstand.

Momo was very grateful to be in her girlfriend's care. How lucky was she to have someone leave work early, drive out an hour, and cook her food? Very lucky she would say.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew you are the most amazing girlfriend ever."

Mina simply smiled at Momo's relentless doting and sat down on the edge of Momo's bed to feel her temperature. "You're kind of hot."

"Just kind of?"

Mina rolled her eyes, but chuckled anyway. "You know what I mean, blockhead." Mina was charming when she was sassy. Or maybe Momo just liked everything about her.

"Here, let's get some food in you so you can get well soon," Mina picked up the bowl of noodle soup and blew on a spoonful of the hot liquid. "Say ah," she cooed.

Momo gulped down the soup and licked her lips. "This is delicious. You're my favorite chef, you know?"

"No need to flatter me. I'm already your girlfriend."

"But I want you to know how much I appreciate you."

"I already know, you goof."

Mina continued to spoonfeed her until Momo finished eating. She made sure she finished all of her soup, took her medicine and drank a lot of water. Afterward, she told Momo to rest and tucked her in. She leaned down for a kiss, but was immediately met with a face full of blankets.

"Momo, what are you doing?"

Still hiding under the covers with her voice muffled she said, "I don't want to get you sick!"

"Don't be silly. I don't mind," she attempted to drag the blankets down.

"But I mind."

"Fine," Mina huffed and let go of the sheets.

Momo emerged from under the stuffy covers, but unbeknownst to her, Mina was still in front of her face. The younger woman planted a chaste kiss on Momo.

"Ah!! You'll get sick!"

"But I miss you."

Anything Mina did tugged at her heartstrings. "Ugh, how can I resist you if you act like that."

Mina lifted the sheets to get in bed with Momo, without resistance this time.

"What if you get sick?"

"Then you can take care of me."

"Okay. I'll take care of you any time you want me to." Momo snuggled up under Mina's chin.

"I hope you'll feel better soon." Mina kissed the crown of Momo's head, and rubbed the small of her back. "I really hate worrying about you."

Momo nodded and sighed in content, thinking that getting sick isn't so bad if Mina was here with her. She felt her headache subsiding, maybe because of the food and medicine, but definitely because her girlfriend was nursing her back to health.

Momo fell asleep soundly that night in Mina's arms, with the dishes in the kitchen happily forgotten.

\--

"Come to my office and keep me company."

"Okay, but if you need to work really late, you should just stay at my place tonight."

"Sounds good. I'll be waiting," Momo said sweetly and hung up. She was thankful to have a caring girlfriend like Mina.

Their original plan was to spend some time together. But a sudden deadline came up and all the staff at White Eclairs had to work overtime. Momo had to stay back of course, but she felt really guilty for making Mina wait. Though she thought this was a good way to let Mina into more of her life.

"Hi, I'm Mina. I'm here to see Momo."

"Oh! You're the girl Momo was expecting! Please follow me," the assistant was beaming with too much energy for the end of the day.

They walked past some cubicles and turned down the hall. Everyone that was still around was working furiously, appearing stressed.

"Momo-chan~" Sana sang as she popped her head into Momo's room. "Someone's here to arrest you!"

"Sana, she's not a police officer."

"But she's wearing a uniform with those heavy duty boots?" Sana sounded genuinely confused.

"She's– nevermind. Thanks, Sana. Close the door behind you, please."

"Okay, boss." Sana winked at Momo before she shut the door.

"Hey, you." Momo needed to take a break and used that as an excuse to greet her girlfriend with a kiss.

Mina refused to deepen the kiss and instead told her, "Just hurry up and finish your work so we can go home."

Not thinking much of it, Momo obeyed her command and returned her focus on work.

It was past 9 o'clock when Momo finally finished the last of her report, ready to present to all the investors and stakeholders. She looked over to Mina, who had fallen asleep on the couch and walked over to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Let's go home, sleepyhead."

Mina simply hummed a response and left the office together. It was quiet the entire ride back to Mina's place, and Momo was starting to suspect that Mina was not happy to have waited for her.

Even when they entered her apartment, she didn't speak. Now Momo was terrified.

"Mina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Is it because I made you stay around and ruined our dinner plans? If so, I'm really sorry and I can make it up to–"

"That's not it," Mina interjected, refusing to look at Momo.

"Then tell me, please?" Momo coaxed and gently turned Mina around to face her.

"Are you... are you close with Sana?"

"No, she's Jessica's assistant."

"Then why does she have a pet name for you? Even I don't have one like that for you."

Out of all things that Momo presumed, this was not one of them. Mina was jealous.

"You call me blockhead."

"That's not the same."

"Hold on, Mina. She gives everyone a cute nickname. She's just super friendly."

"More like super flirty."

"No, there's nothing going on, I swear! Honestly, I don't even think much of it."

Momo pulled Mina close by her wrist, gently rubbing circles to soothe her pulse point and leaned in, their foreheads touching. She looked deep into Mina's eyes and continued in a softer voice.

"Believe me when I say, I don't pay attention to anyone else but you. I only want to hear your nickname for me." Momo slowly kissed Mina's furrowed brows, the mole on her nose, and then her lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even when you call me a blockhead, it makes my knees turn into jelly."

"Blockhead... Momoring."

Momo immediately swooned at hearing this new name for her. "Can you say that again?"

"Momoring," Mina repeated bashfully.

Momo took Mina's hands and placed it over her own heart, smiling blissfully. "That's probably my favorite word in the world from my favorite voice in the world. Never stop saying that."

"Okay," Mina spoke in a small voice.

Momo sighed in happiness at how lovable Mina could be, even when she was jealous. She brought one of Mina's hands up to her lips and kissed her palm and then her wrist. It quickly escalated to kissing her lips and divesting of clothes.

After their romp in bed, Momo contemplated about how wonderful it was to be with Mina, while absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair. Even with her hair tousled, she was stunning. It had been a habit of Momo's, to appreciate all of her girlfriend's features and reflect on her life after Mina came into the picture. She was kind, sweet, nurturing, compassionate and beautiful.

And she's smart. So very smart and always patient to teach Momo things. She loved that Mina could be strict and professional at work, but only soft like this with her. She loved her adorable, tiny giggles and charming gummy smile. She couldn't imagine being without Mina now. And Momo didn't think she would ever want to stop relishing in her beauty, both inside and out.

"What is it, Momoring?"

And there it was again. That sweet, melodious voice singing her nickname. It never failed to make her heart soar.

"I love you, Mina."

Momo was so absorbed in admiration at that moment that she subconsciously uttered it, still not fully aware of the effect of those words.

Mina lifted her head up and looked straight into Momo's eyes, completely caught off guard. "You do?"

Then it hit her. There was no turning back now. She felt such an immeasurable amount of love for Mina that it wouldn't even matter if the younger woman didn't feel the same.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

Mina buried her face into the crook of Momo's neck and nodded. Momo could feel her smile against her skin.

"I love you too, Momo," Mina whispered into her neck.

Momo's heart skipped a beat. Did she hear correctly? Mina returned her feelings? Of course, with anything Mina did, Momo wanted again. She wanted to see again, experience again, feel again, hear again.

"Can you look at me and say it one more time? Please?" Momo cupped Mina's cheeks, so she would stop hiding.

Mina looked at her resolutely, with overwhelming fondness in her eyes and said, "I love you, Momo."

And suddenly, Momo's lungs were filled with air she didn't know she was missing. She was so elated to hear that Mina felt the same, like her heart was bursting out of her chest. That this Mina, here with her in this moment, loved her back.

Mina leaned down to kiss her deeply. Momo couldn't help but smile widely into their kisses, all enveloped in Mina's warm love and embrace. The kissing and touching slowly led to something more intimate again. But now, Momo had new words she can whisper over and over as she made love with Mina.

\--

"Momo, I've decided to promote you to Communications Director."

"Thank you so much, Jessica! Thank you for believing in my work!"

"It's astonishing really. I don't often see you in your office, but I guess that's how you're getting the work done."

Momo chuckled sheepishly, knowing the real reason behind her absence.

Later that night, Momo broke the news to Mina and the two decided to celebrate in Mina's apartment with the younger woman cooking for her.

"Congrats, Momo!" Mina wrapped her arms around Momo's neck, so tight she's nearly choking her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks Mitan. What's my reward?"

"You get to pay for everything from now on."

"Aww, I was hoping to get a more... arousing kind of prize," Momo's hands slipped under Mina's oversized shirt as she kissed her neck.

"Not right now, I need to cook dinner for us. It's your favorite, spaghetti carbonara."

Momo was about to complain, but immediately zipped up, delighted to hear her favorite dish.

"I'm so proud of you though. What did Jessica say to you?"

"She told me I'm too beautiful and because I'm such a smooth talker, I deserved the promotion."

"Really," Mina replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's not completely untrue! She said I'm really good at creating and coordinating company relations, working with stakeholders on projects and I'm efficient," she shrugged, hugging Mina from behind as she watched her girlfriend cook.

"It's interesting that you're able to get any work done, because here I thought you were only good at creating relations with a meter maid."

"Oh, it's definitely that for sure." Momo snuggled against Mina's neck. "But I do need to thank you for this promotion."

"Why?"

"If it wasn't because I was always in such a hurry to see you, I wouldn't have finished my work so quick."

Mina shut off the stove and turned around in Momo's embrace.

"You really are a smooth talker. Smart mouth."

"My mouth is not only smart, but good at other things too."

"Is that true?"

"Shouldn't you have first-hand experience to answer that question?"

"I don't remember. I think you need to remind me again." Mina bit her lip and eyed her suggestively. She was being very flirtatious and it was making it so hard for Momo to resist her.

Momo pressed their lips together for a slow, tantalizing kiss. Her tongue swiped at Mina's upper lip and received instant access to the younger woman's teasingly elusive tongue. A hand moved up on her arm, to her collarbone, to her neck and back to the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver. Momo couldn't remember the last time she wanted someone this much. But it didn't matter because she was wanted in the exact same way by Mina.

The young meter maid pulled away, but not without another brief kiss. "Okay, blockhead. I need to finish cooking."

Momo whined at how Mina could tease her and get her excited so badly, but then also take it all away so easily.

"But don't you worry, Momoring. We'll continue where we left off later," Mina teased.

Everything was clicking into place for Momo ever since she accepted this job. She got promoted and earned a raise. But the best thing about it was that she had the most extraordinary girlfriend by her side.

\--

It was a Saturday night, and Mina didn't feel like going out, so the two stayed in at Momo's to watch one of Mina's favorite chick flicks. Momo didn't care for them. She thought they were a bit too cheesy and unrealistic, but settled anyway for the sake of cuddles.

After about a quarter through the movie, Momo started snuggling up to Mina, losing interest in the plot on screen. She wrapped her arms around Mina and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her girlfriend's clean scent. Momo moved her hand to lightly brush the dips of her clavicle, causing Mina to giggle and kiss her.

"Momo, you're distracting me from the movie."

"It's fine, you've seen it many times before."

Momo continued to get handsy with Mina and the latter gave in for a longer kiss, complete with a muffled whine when Momo slipped her hands under her shirt.

Mina pulled back, slightly panting, "Okay, I want to watch this now. My favorite part is coming up soon." She interlaced their fingers and rested her head on Momo's shoulder, returning her attention to the movie.

This feeling of domestic bliss was nice, Momo thought. She could envision herself with Mina like this for a long time to come.

"Mitan, move in with me," Momo offered, a little out of the blue while playing with Mina's fingers.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know it's far from work, but I think it beats living in that rundown apartment complex."

"That's rude. It's my home."

"Okay, fine. If you must know the truth... I just want to spend all my free time with you.."

Mina scooted closer to Momo, drawing circles with her index finger on the latter's thigh. "Seems like things are getting serious."

Momo panicked at Mina's uncertain tone. Was it still too soon for her to ask Mina this?

"Mina, I'm pretty serious about you. I want to take this to the next step. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Hmm, I guess it depends..."

"On what?"

"I will take your offer on one condition: only if you will allow me to drive us both and drop you off at work. Our government agency has a parking lot for staff to park for free."

"Done deal! Yes!" Momo quickly consented and snaked her arms around Mina's waist to bring her on her lap. She hugged Mina tightly with her head against her chest, hearing and feeling all of Mina's giggles. "I love you!"

The deal was a win-win for her. This way, she was able to get more of Mina each day and save money. Such a perfect plan from a perfect being.

"I love you too, blockhead. So now you won't have to worry about getting tickets when you have bigger things to do, director." Mina poked Momo's cheek.

"So am I a blockhead or a director? Because you seem to call me a blockhead an awful lot."

"Both," Mina sealed the deal with a kiss laced with love.

\--

"Momo! Momo! You're back! Did you hear?!" Sana announced excitedly as she ran into Momo's office.

"You mean other than you yelling down the hall?"

"Shut up! Anyway, Taecyeon won 10 million dollars from a random lottery ticket he found on the street! He left when you were on your break, but he told everyone to kiss his ass and suck his d–"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah! Then he gave a big 'F you' to Jessica in front of everyone! She is fuming!!!"

"Damn, can't believe I missed this. I hope we won't get any collateral damage from her."

"Not for today, at least. She took the rest of the day off, probably to calm her nerves from the public humiliation."

"Oh, I bet. I wonder what he's going to do now."

"Who knows! Maybe buy a mansion and never work again! That would be the life! If I had 10 million dollars, I would travel around the world! Maybe meet a cute girl and fall in love."

Momo smiled and rolled her eyes at this girl-obsessed assistant. "I still can't believe it. That's some crazy luck."

"Yeah! And in contrast, here you are with a bunch of parking tickets instead of a lottery ticket," Sana joked and glanced at Momo's desk where the ticket laid. "Another one today?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"What happened? I thought you've been getting rides from your boo?"

"Mina took a day off to visit her family, so I had to drive myself today."

Sana burst out in laughter. "Momo-chan, why are you so forgetful! Tough luck, huh?"

Momo looked fondly at the parking ticket in front of her, with a certain meter maid and her precious gummy smile in mind. She reflected on all those unforgettable moments, filled with love and passion. She thought, how did it end up this way? So head over heels in love with someone and so fortunate to have them unconditionally love her back. And to think it all started with a parking ticket. Those tickets were worth every bit of happiness that Mina brought to her.

She smiled softly at those thoughts and decided that, nope, this wasn't tough luck. Hirai Momo had the best luck in the world.


End file.
